I'll fight for you, Lucy!
by Purpleshipper07
Summary: So, this is a Nalu oneshot. It's kinda a love triangle of Natsu, Lucy and Loke. Not Lisanna because I decided that she'll be a nice person in this story. Plz review! T for swearing.


**Hi guys! It's me. I'm kinda sad. Why? Because of Nalu. Even though I ship it, I think it might be kind of one-sided. Because I think Natsu really likes her and Lucy does, but not as much. I'm still a fan! I just need some good fanfic or something that'll help me have the same feeling as I used to when I first shipped this couple. Plz send me some of these good fanfics in a review or something. Like the name or what not. Anyways, plz enjoy! :)**

 **BTW, I decided to have Lisanna nice because I just think she deserves to not be shown as a b***h and more of a friendly, innocent girl. After all, she was long gone from the whole guild so I guess she just deserves it.**

 **~X~**

Natsu's POV:

I liked her. I liked her a lot. No, I loved her. So, now that I realize that, why was she all over him now? Why? I guess I was too late. All because of that stupid spirit, Leo. God. I'm so fired up! I want to beat the living daylights out of him! Doesn't he have that other girl? What was her name? Aries? Yeah, her. Why did he just swoop in one day saying him and Lucy were a couple! GAH! What can I do now? I need advice and I don't want to go to the stripper because he'll just get me angry and I don't want to go to Mira because she'll say stuff I wouldn't understand. I know I could go to Lisanna! She'll definitely help me with my problems with Lucy!

Lucy's POV:

"Loke are you sure this will work?" I ask him.

"Of course it would Lucy! All we need is for him to get so jealous that he can't take it any more! And if he doesn't then..." He trailed off.

"That just proves he doesn't like me." I frown.

He just stays silent. I frown again while trying to blink away tears. I couldn't bear the thought of Natsu not liking me. Oh Mavis, I hope this works.

Natsu's POV:

When I ask Lisanna for advice, I think I understand. If I don't fight for Lucy, I don't get to be with her. She told me that, and I quote:

 _"For love, you need to fight for everything and anything. Especially for the person you love."_

I have to thank Lisanna later if this works. Oh please, please work. Now, I need to find Lucy and Loke and fight. Fight. Remember that. Yeah, I'd like to fight Loke and beat him into a little pulp. Hehehe

 **At Lucy's house in Natsu's POV still:**

I decided if I needed to confess to her, I might want to act casual so she doesn't suspect anything. So, as usual, I go through the window. I hear a shriek. I know that shriek anywhere. It's Lucy! I follow the voice of her shriek and when I found her. I saw something that will cause someone to die a very, very horrible death.

Lucy's POV (earlier before Natsu):

What in the? First, I'm talking to Loke about Natsu and all of a sudden I see a group of bandits trying to kill me. WTF? Loke fights but these guys were so powerful! And I'm too weak to fight. I'm gonna die here. In my house. Without at least 1 kiss from Natsu. Until I remember what Loke told me.

 _"Remember. If you really love Natsu. Then survive. Fight. You won't be able to see Natsu if you don't fight. You always need to fight. No matter the cost. That is, if you love that person dearly."_

So, I fight. I fight and fight and fight until I feel all my magic power drain from me. These guys are too powerful. But, I'll fight to try to stay alive. That's the least I could do. Fight.

Natsu's POV:

I yell. Loudly too. I yell this, "LUCY!" I felt to try to feel her heartbeat. She's still alive. Her heart is beating but just barely. It's just like she's trying to fight to live. Fight. I whisper loud enough for her to hear, "Luce, I'll fight for you no matter what." Suddenly, we get ambushed.

"Are you the people who hurt her?! Are you?!" I snarled with a very, very scary face. Then I heard Lucy whisper, "Yes. Beat there asses, Natsu." "I'll gladly do so." I said while first kissing her (on the lips might I add) and then I said, "Who's ready for there death?" and I beat the s**t out of them.

 **After that day, Lucy and Natsu were close ever since. Finally, Natsu confessed to her and they finally kissed. That's why, you need to fight. You need to fight for love. You always have to give it your best shot. Fight. Fight. Fight.**

 **~X~**

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that. It reminds me of how this is so connected to Nalu. Natsu would fight everything for Lucy and Lucy would (most likely) do the same thing. This actually makes me feel better. Anyways, Merry Christmas Eve (at least, for my Christmas. Tomorrow is actually Christmas). See you soon! :D**


End file.
